Tekken: How am i suppose to know? - Xiaoyu
by LilStrange
Summary: Xiaoyu and Alisa get into an argument that cost them their friendship, what happens next? who solves it? Note: Written in Xiaoyu's POV.


**Here's a Xiaoyu + Alisa friendship story i made up not long ago, it's short. i understand but i just couldn't be bothered writing anymore ._. Happy reading!**

* * *

How am i suppose to know? How am i suppose to know my hardest wasn't the best? I tried to restore our friendship, Alisa would only ignore me. Okay so the problem...__

-A week ago-  
Alisa and i were walking out of the shops with ice-creams! it was awesome. "Want to go to Miharu's _apartment? I told her we might be going there." I asked. "Yes! I have never been there! i would love to see what it's like." Alisa smiled. Alisa and i began walking to Miharu's place but we walked in silence seeing as we were licking and eating our ice-creams._ _It was boring, then i realized i could play a trick on Alisa. I took out my phone and stopped Alisa when i put my arms out. "Alisa! it says... Lars is injured" I said. Alisa immediately dropped her ice-cream on the floor. "What? Lars Alexandersson?" Alisa asked in concern. "The very same." I said smiling. "No! where's Lars now?" Alisa said. "He_ _is at home... in his bed... resting his arm." I lied. "Lars? Injured? Was it a fight? That would be the only time where Lars would get arm injures." Alisa asked. "I'm not sure." I said. Alisa grabbed my wrist and speeded run back to Lars' home._

When we reached there Alisa kicked the door down. I was getting nervous now. Alisa acted as if it was true... and as i do understand it's suppose to be true but not like... well yes... i agree I've taken it too far. "Alisa! i have som-" I was cut off. "Not now! I need to see Lars." Alisa said. Lars came out of one of his rooms with a handful... or should i say armful of food. He was munching on something and he looked at the door on the floor then Alisa. "LARS YOU'RE OKAY!" Alisa said, she ran up to him but all he could do was blink. Alisa jumped on Lars and hugged but but ended up falling as a result and so did the food. Lars got up and shook his head quickly. "What do you mean I'm okay?" He asked. "Xiaoyu said you had an injured arm so i got scared that you were in a fight and had gotten injured so i needed to see if you were alright! I was so scared for you Lars." Alisa said. "I-i'm alright..." Lars said. "Good." She said. "Can you get off me?" Lars asked. Alisa blushed and got off him. Lars got up and brushed himself off. "Well... if there's anything else you girls want...?" Lars asked. "No no, it's nothing! Good bye Lars!" Alisa said as she took my wrist and started to drag me out of that hell hole... i mean Lars' place.

...We then started arguing, Alisa had said i embarrassed her in front of Lars and i had told her that it wasn't my fault she takes things had enough of me and had left me. I went to Miharu's place to explain the event; she thinks it was me who should had apologized but i had no reason to? did i? Okay, i may as well admit it while i can; I did start this and it is my fault but nothing gives her the right to hold a grudge for almost a week and not accept my 10,000 apologizes! So we both overreacted okay?!

The thing that hurts the most is Alisa not talking to me anymore. She ignores me, doesn't take my phone calls and call me crazy but i even sent her mails and she ripped them up. I've tried everything to even try to make up with her but all she does it push and push. It makes me absolutely upset that i want to burst out crying! but in the end i have to accept the way things are going to be. I have no control to make Alisa be friends with me. Sometimes i wish i did.

I was walking around my town with my hands in my pockets, trying to get my mind off that situation. Looking around to see parents, kids, friends, couples and elderly get along so well. All i did was look at the ground from then on. Thinking what i could have done better. After turning a corner i bumped into Lars. "Lars?" I said. "Oh Xiaoyu! Good Afternoon." He said casually. "It's not passed 12 yet so it's still morning." I said like a smartass i was. "I see, Good morning Xiaoyu." He said. "Good morning Lars, How is Alisa doing?" I asked. "Look, i had a talk with Alisa, i told her she was overreacting to this 'friendship fight' and well... she's not gonna apologize." Lars said. "That's alright, this friendship just can't be mended. I guess that's the way of life now." I said. "Don't say that, In fact why don't you come over to my place?" Lars asked. "Well..." I said. "Come on, trust me. You wont regret it." Lars said. "Okay, but what will we do there?" I asked. "You'll see." Lars said smiling.

We arrived to Lars' place. He opened the door and called out Alisa's name. "There is no way i am.." i got cut off. Lars grabbed my wrist and i struggled to let go. Alisa came in and gasp. "Xiaoyu?! Why did you invite her here?!" Alisa asked. "Because i want you girls to sort things out. There is no way everyone is going to be happy if this doesn't get sorted out now." Lars said. "Alisa, I've apologized so much times, but i don't know what else to do! I'm sorry!" I explained. Alisa folded her arms. "You couldn't get me a slushie?" Alisa asked. "You wanted a slushie? WHAT?!" I asked. "Don't you remember? All those times we have an argument you would always treat me to a slushie, there was never a time you hadn't." Alisa explained. "Yes, i remember now, but it had been so long since we had an argument that i had forgotten because of all the good times we spent together." I said. Alisa smiled and hugged me. Lars looked at me and put his thumbs up. I smiled at him.

So "How am i suppose to know?" Well... How am i suppose to know? that Alisa's a great friend? I guess she was made great.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
